Full Circle
by redmeteorrock
Summary: Joey Kent is the beautiful daughter of Martha and Jonathon Kent and sister of the famous Clark Kent... In the midst of finding herself she finds out that being a Kent means being strong
1. Default Chapter

Full Circle  
  
Prologue  
  
Lionel Luthor stood quietly surveying the area in which he planned to buy. The area had been in high demand for a few years before the meteor rocks came down on Smallville. Now it was just a nice piece of land that was easily under priced. The rich green of the grass spread for miles. He was contemplating on weither or not to buy the land when he saw a large flesh colored mass laying on the ground about 10 yards away from him.  
  
"What the hell." Lionel said to himself as he walked towards the mass.  
  
As he came closer it became a distinct figure of a person. A very small person for that matter. It was clear as he came closer that the small person was not moving. He stood above the person now staring down at it. There was bright red hair strewn across their face and small red blotches all over. Lionel knew that this was a very young girl by her body shape.  
  
"Miss..." Lionel said utterly confused by what was going on and not sure what to say to the girl.  
  
When the little girl didn't move Lionel turned to yell for his son but realized that his son was standing right next to him.  
  
Lex Luthor was only twelve but he portrayed wisdom beyond his years. He was bald and had been since he was nine years old after the meteors came. Lex turned from his father and without saying a word nealt to check if the little girl was alive.  
  
"Shes breathing, dad." Lex whispered looking up at his father.  
  
The sun was just going down as Jonathon and Martha Kent were taking their seats at the dinner table. Young Clark was already sitting quietly with a large grin and his hands in his lap. He was six now and the most well behaved six year old they had come across. Clark raised his hands in the air to show her that he had washed them for dinner like he did every night. He had rolled the sleeves up on his long flannel shirt to keep from getting his shirt wet when he washed his hands and to keep the food from getting on it as well. His dark brown hair was thick and layed strewn all over from playing outside with Pete Ross, his friend from down the street.  
  
As Martha was taking her seat there was a loud knock that sounded urgent. The urgency in the knock had Martha practically sprinting to the door but she wasn't sure why.  
  
"Mrs. Kent..." a small bald boy that she recognized as Lex Luthor stood on her door step holding a bundle that looked to be quite heavy for the boy.  
  
She looked past him and saw that Lionel Luthor was sitting in his Mercedes that he hadn't even bothered to turn off. He saw Martha looking at him and turned his head away from her.  
  
"Martha... Who is it?" Jonathon Kent said coming up behind her.  
  
"Its Lex Luthor. Jonathon you might want to come in here." Martha said looking at the red hair that hung from underneath the jacket Lex had draped over the bundle.  
  
Jonathon came up pushing the door open wider to see what was going on. His eyes widened at the sight of the boy and the object. Clark ran up behind them trying to get between them to see what had brought them to the door during dinner.  
  
"Mr Kent... Mrs Kent..." Lex said looking desperate.  
  
"Lex whats wrong boy?" Jonathon asked extending his arms to take the bundle from Lex even though he didn't want to.  
  
Lex looked reluctant for a minute then let Jonathon take it. As soon as it was in his arms he lifted off the jacket about halfway. A young girl looking Clark's age with flaming red hair was laying in his arms under the jacket. She wore what looked like it could have been a shirt a few days ago and there were bruises and scrapes all over her face and torso. She was tiny in Jonathon's arms.  
  
"We found her in a field and we didn't know where to take her..." Lex said looking as if he were about to cry.  
  
"A girl..." Martha said looking down at the little girl then up at Jonathon. 


	2. Chapter 1

Full Circle  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Clark!" Oscie screamed up the stairs.  
  
She had been standing there waiting for Clark to come down for what seemed like hours. He always spent more time in the bathroom when there was a chance he would run into Lana and at the Talon he defiantly would. Since he turned 16 all he ever talked about was Lana. It was always Lana this and Lana that and for a while there he actually was into Chloe. Oscie didn't think that things were quite over with that though.  
  
"Osceola Kent!" Clark barked at her as he came down the stairs. "You look really bad is there any explination for that?"  
  
She looked down at herself then back up at Clark. He was wearing a new blue button up shirt over a white undershirt. His hair was neatly brushed and his jeans were actually clean. For living on a farm that was rare.  
  
"Man Clark. We are just going to the Talon is this suppose to be some fashion show?"  
  
"If it was. They would kick you out." He replied with a grin as he jumped down the rest of the stairs.  
  
Oscie looked at herself in the window on the door. She had brushed her long auburn hair down and it layed on her shoulders then went down her back. She wore a white tank top that said Smallville High Softball. The dark blue jean shorts she wore were a little to short but it was summer and it was hot outside.  
  
"I don't look that bad Clark." Joey barked feeling a little hurt.  
  
Clark turned around from the sink were he had been filling up a glass of water. He smiled at her knowing that he had just hurt her feelings. They seemed to be very in tune with each other and he was very over protective of his sister. He moved over to her and gave her a one armed hug and smiled down at her. His height made her look like a midget sometimes.  
  
"You know im only joking Joe." Clark said with a smile.  
  
"Yeah, yeah..." She said heading for the door.  
  
"So... i bet your hoping lex will be there arent you?"  
  
"Clark Kent. Shut your mouth!" Oscie replied her cheeks turning crimson.  
  
Clark smiled and followed her out of the door towards the truck. When he turned 17 Jonathon had given him a truck which he and Oscie were suppose to share but Joey rarely drove it. The truck was red and old, a '94 Ford F- 150. But in the same it was a car and it got them where they needed to go.  
  
"Listen, Oscie. I know that you like Lex and all but dont get your hopes up and then get let down. Hes a lot older then you and hes had horrible string of women behind him. I would not be happy if anything came out of this crush." Clark said, he had gone from happy to pissed off in less then a minute.  
  
Oscie stopped and looked at him. Was he serious? Like Lex Luthor would ever give her the time of day in that way. He was horribly intrested in Clark but that was beside the point.  
  
"Clark. Cool your jets. You know better then anyone that Lex Luthor could care less if i liked him!" Oscie barked getting a little annoyed at having to remind herself of that.  
  
Lana moved around gracefully with a tray in her hand and a smile on her face as she jumped from table to table. She had swept her long black hair into a pony tail at the nape of her neck and wore a apron that had a small coffee stain on it.  
  
"Hey Clark," Lana said looking at him then turning to Oscie. "Oscie. How are you?"  
  
Lana had always had a certain dislike for Oscie but never made it public. She seemed to want to keep it to herself but sometimes it slipped out. She made a face to Oscie which sort of looked like a smile that was forced onto her by someone holding a gun to her back.  
  
"Yeah so im gonna go sit over there." Oscie said pointing to the other side of the entire cafe.  
  
Clark gave her a look and she shook her head. He narrowed his eyes at her then shook his head giving her a dissapointed look. She couldnt care less. She tried to get along with Lana but Lana didnt like her.  
  
"Later!" Oscie cried with a smile then turned around to sit somewhere else.  
  
She spotted Chloe sitting in the corner, she was engrossed in her lap top and didnt even notice when Oscie walked up. She had been standing there for a minute when Chloe looked up and smiled.  
  
"Hey Ozzy." She said with a smile.  
  
Chloe and Oscie had been friends since Chloe had moved to smallville and remained friends long after Clark and Chloe had had their thing. Chloe was the bestfriend Oscie had besides Clark but she couldnt talk to him about certain things.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing?" Oscie asked taking a seat next to Chloe.  
  
"Just checking out some stuff on this new kid Jason. He is real strange."  
  
"Deserves a spot on the wall of weird." Oscie replied with a smile.  
  
"Do not joke about my wall."  
  
"I can joke because i am on it!" Oscie barked falling in the seat next to Chloe, the wall of weird was a sore subject for Oscie.  
  
"Well, Oz. Its a big deal when you find a six year old kid in the middle of nowhere." Chloe replied not taking her eyes off the screen.  
  
Oscie was about to reply when Lex Luthor walked in. She sucked in her breath and stared at him. She thought he was a god, he had everything. He was wearing a black suit with a royal blue button up shirt underneath. He was so attractive in the dashing way that she hadnt seen in any man. He was talking to Clark with a smile on his face when he turned and looked directly at Oscie. Oh no, she though, i look horrible.  
  
"Earth to Ozzy!" Chloe barked.  
  
"What?" Oscie turned to face Chloe.  
  
"Where you listening to ANYTHING that i was saying?" Chloe asked with a frown.  
  
"No, i wasnt Chloe. What is it?"  
  
"Well i was saying that this Jason kid has a bit of a record. Could you get Lex for me? I need to ask him something." Chloe replied.  
  
"What? Why cant you do it?" Oscie cried.  
  
"Because he likes you. He will come if you ask, but if i try to pry him away from Clark he wont come. What does he like about Kents anyways?" Chloe asked loking back at her computer screen.  
  
"Fine." Oscie said getting up.  
  
She was doing fine walking towards Lex but as soon as she got close enough to him that he realized she was there was when things got bad. She felt her face get hot which was often and just made her dark auburn hair look redder, which she hated but her mother seemed to find asa gift. She swore that it gave Oscie her power.  
  
"Hi Oscie." Lex said sounding amused.  
  
Oh good. Im a joke now. Ah, Oscie thought to herself.  
  
"Uhm Chloe was wondering if you could talk to her for a second. She said its really important." Oscie said with a small smile.  
  
"Well, you asked so nicely." Lex said with a smile then headed off towards Chloe.  
  
"Ah, Clark! How did you turn out so cool and i am such a loser?" Oscie asked her brother.  
  
"Oscie... You are not a loser. If you where i would be the first one to tell you." Clark said with a smile that made his eyebrows go up pretty high.  
  
She smiled at him then turned to see Lex leaning over Chloe's shoulder with a serious expression. His eyebrows turned in and one hand in his pocket with his eyes scanning the computer screen quickly.  
  
"Has Chloe talked to you about this?" Clark asked.  
  
"No, not really. She just said he was weird."  
  
Clark looked at Oscie then headed over to the table. Oscie followed with worry forming in the pit of her stomach. Every time Chloe thought something was weird. It was, and that meant Clark and Oscie would be off again trying to stop whatever it was that was making Smallville unsafe. Oscie seemed to be in control of herself and she seemed to have an amazing amount of strength but she was also very in touch with nature and very sure of where she was in the world. But she wasnt fire proof, bulletproof or any proof like Clark.  
  
"Clark, I need to take off and check something out. Do you want to go with me?" Lex said looking up at Clark and Oscie.  
  
Clark looked at Chloe and then at Lex. "I think i am going to stay with Chloe."  
  
"Okay. Oscie?" Lex replied.  
  
Oscie was looking at the ground and snapped her head up to look at Lex. He had totally just talked to her again. Twice in one day. What was going on?  
  
"Yeah." Oscie said not sure as to why he had said her name.  
  
"Alright, lets go." Lex said putting his hand on the small of her back.  
  
Oscie was stunned. She looked at Clark who nodded and looked back to Chloe. Chloe had a big grin on her face and one eyebrow raised.  
  
"Give me a call if you need me Oz." Clark called, he sounded worried like a brother should.  
  
"I'll take care of her Clark." Lex said and the tone in his voice made Oscie feel safe with him.  
  
Lex's silver porshe always made Oscie a little nervous. She was not a nervous person but by the way Lex drove she had full right to be. She turned to get into the passenger side but Lex got there first and opened the door for her. He had a small smile about his lips as if he knew a secret no one else knew which was a Luthor quality.  
  
She sat in the soft leather seat next to Lex Luthor still not completly aware of the fact that she was in the car of the guy she was totally in love with. He turned up the radio which eased the tension in her back by just being that close to him.  
  
"We are going to have to make a stop at my place first. I did a little digging when Chloe came to me last week." Lex said turning down the music to let Oscie know why they were turning down the road that led to the Luthors.  
  
"She came to you last week with this? And what about Clark?" Oscie said feeling angry for a minute that Chloe hadnt come to her first.  
  
"She came to me with Clark last week." Lex replied keeping his eyes on the road.  
  
Oscie looked ahead too. Normally Chloe came to her with these freaky things first and it made her angry that she had gone to Clark then to Lex before even telling her and she saw her at least a dozen times a day.  
  
"She didnt want to upset you. She knows that you are friends with this kid and she didnt want you to be angry with her putting another person on the wall of weird that you liked." He explained now turning to see Oscie's reaction.  
  
This was true. She did like Jason, but she hardly knew him and he did seem a bit strange. He was in her english class as well as her history class. He sat by himself and only seemed to come around when lively, happy Oscie Kent came and talked to him. Oscie seemed to attract more attention then she knew what to do with but still only wanted one thing she couldnt have.  
  
"Well... she should have told me." Oscie said with a sigh as they pulled into the massive driveway of the Luthor mansion.  
  
"Oscie," He said pausing as they got out. " Dont be to hard on her. She sees how it affects you about every single person she sticks up there and even the ones she doesnt. The ones she just talks about." Lex replied walking up the driveway with Oscie right next to him.  
  
"Where do you find the time to learn all these things?" Oscie asked with a smile.  
  
"I make time. Clark, Chloe, Lana, Pete and you and your parents mean a lot to me." He replied in a low whisper.  
  
Oscie looked at him with amazement but kept walking. She was very glad that she had decided to wear her tennis shoes instead of flip flops because of all the rocks they were walking over would have gotten in her flip flops and drivin her nuts.  
  
"Lex. Where have you been?" a thundering voice that Oscie recognized as Lionel Luthors came towards them as they neared his study.  
  
When they were in Lionel's sight and he saw Oscie he gave a wince then fixed his gaze on Lex. His eyes were telling Lex that there was to be no nonsense and Oscie sensed that Lionel meant with her.  
  
"Aussie? Is that it?" He asked as she came closer, Lex stepped in front of her and was between his father and Oscie.  
  
"Sounds like it." Oscie replied.  
  
"Who would name their child... Lex, where have you been?" he said cutting off his original sentence which would have made Oscie very mad.  
  
"Father, what i do in my spare time has nothing to do with you."  
  
"I wont have a scandal." Lionel barked.  
  
Oscie was totally confused but what Lionel was getting at. A scandal? With a Kent? That was like saying it snowed in July. She stared at him for a moment then almost gasped. Lionel thought she was here with Lex because they were...? Oh no, she wished.  
  
"Father," Lex said between clenched teeth.  
  
"Lex, i will go. But if i have a scandal on my hands..." He didnt finish his sentence, he stormed past Oscie and Lex.  
  
"Sorry." He said walking into his study.  
  
"Dont worry about it." Oscie said wishing all of that were true.  
  
"He is... a lot of things." Lex said sitting at his desk and digging through some drawers then pulling out a large envelope.  
  
He stood from his desk then walked over to Oscie. She felt a fluttering sensation as he stood close to her looking down at her. His eyes were sparkling but he looked as if he was fighting a never ending battle, with himself.  
  
"Uh..." Oscie said softly, barely above a whisper.  
  
His face was so close to hers but he closed his eyes then pulled himself up and looked at her again. His face was drenched in sorrow and regret but he made himself look as mysterious as ever when he turned his head from hers.  
  
"I'm sorry Oscie." He said regaining his smart ass tone.  
  
"Dont be." She replied, amazed at her own boldness.  
  
"I have to be." He replied turning to the door.  
  
"Why?" Oscie barked, this was all she wanted and she couldnt have it.  
  
"Oscie, you are 17 I am 27. What would that look like?" He asked whirrling around to meet her challenge.  
  
"That would look like two people who care about each other and the rest of this damn town can deal with it!" Oscie was full of passion at that moment, she wanted him and only him.  
  
"Oscie, it isnt that easy. What would your parents say?" He asked knowing where to go on this one.  
  
"I dont care what they would say Lex Luthor. You are just afraid." she cried letting out all of her anger on him.  
  
"What am i afraid of?"  
  
"Loving someone! You cant love anyone Lex Luthor. All you know how to do is love yourself. To hell with you!" She cried and ran for the door.  
  
He was to fast for her. He caught her and held her tight to him. She cried into the front of his nice shirt as he held her and he body racked with sobs. He held her so tight that she thought he may never let go and its not like she wanted him to. Finally when she thought she'd made about enough of a fool of herself she pushed off of him then turned to leave. He caught her wrist then leaned over and planted the warmest, softest kiss that there ever was. His lips were soft and full barely pressing against hers.  
  
"Oh lord..." Oscie said when the kiss ended.  
  
"I have just made an ass of myself." Lex breathed they were still very close.  
  
"So, was that as bad as your making it out to be?" Oscie asked leaning her head against his shoulder.  
  
"Defiantly not." He replied running a hand through her hair.  
  
"We had better go..." Oscie said reluctantly, but she knew Clark would worry.  
  
"Your right." He smiled at her then stood up straight.  
  
She smiled back and smoothed down her hair then they headed out of the study with Lex holding the envelope in one hand then Oscies hand in his other.  
  
It was as if weeks had passed since she had last seen Lex. He had been in Metropolis on business and was only gone for two days but it felt like two years to Oscie. She had yet to inform Clark about her and Lex but Chloe knew all of the details.  
  
"So... this kid he uh..." Chloe, Clark, Lana and Oscie sat in a booth at a diner nearby but not to close so that people would hear everything they were talking about.  
  
"He has a tattoo on his right arm. What is it of?" Lana asked.  
  
It was like the four of them had become a team a long time ago and never broke up. Even though Lana's dislike for Oscie grew deeper with each day.  
  
"Its the Virgin Mary. But in Neon green." Oscie offered.  
  
"But, who would do that?" Lana asked.  
  
"A freak, thats who." Chloe replied.  
  
"Chloe..." Clark trailed off as he was reading something on Chloe's laptop.  
  
"What Clark?" She asked after waiting a while for him to speak.  
  
"This kid... I think the tattoo... it has green meteor rock in it. Like those one guys..." Clark again trailed off but for a differnt reason.  
  
Oscie knew that Clark was shutting up for Lana's sake. Whitney, her late boyfriend, had died while he was in the army and the story Clark was about to talk about had a lot to do with Whitney.  
  
"So..." Oscie said putting the peices together in her head. "We have a copy cat? He is running of green rock juice... hes pummped at night but not during the day. That has to mean something."  
  
"I think it does, i think if he runs till hes on empty during the day the sun wont give him any help. But the moon has been known to have healing powers in a sense."  
  
"You think the moon has something to do with this?" Lana asked.  
  
"Oh man, Chloe i think you have got something here... I remeber i found him in that ditch like two nights ago. It was a new moon!" Oscie cried.  
  
"So what do we do from here?" Lana asked looking at Clark.  
  
"We need to find out what he is up to." Clark replied.  
  
"Exactly... and how are we going to go about that?" Chloe asked.  
  
"I dont know..." Clark said looking at Oscie who shrugged.  
  
The night had fallen hours ago and was now close to 10 when Clark, Pete, Oscie, Chloe and Lana headed out of the barn and towards Clarks truck. Oscie was about to get in when something caught her eye. It was as if something had flashed infront of her and it looked like a green blur.  
  
"Clark!" Oscie barked.  
  
"What?" Clark asked.  
  
"I saw something..." Oscie replied staring in the direction of where the flash had come from.  
  
"Well, dont just stand there. Cast your senses!" Clark hissed.  
  
Oscie focused easily and found that there was seven figures near her, one she didnt recognize. Her eyes snapped open as the figures heat was brought closer and then it was right in front of her. Staring her down. The figure didnt look to be more then a very large black figure.  
  
"CLARK!!!!" Chloe screamed as the figure came down on Oscie.  
  
Oscie was a Kent. She fought back the figure was on her now and she felt his body waves and knew him to be Jason Liveraly, the boy they had been searching for. She found herself kicking the boy in the stomach but then found that the boy was just as strong as her. If not stronger. Oh good lord the boy was pressing down so hard on Oscie she could feel her body sink into the ground. She had one last option while Clark raced to them. She pressed her hands to Jasons stomach and focused hard.  
  
"OSCIE!" She could hear people screaming for her.  
  
" Osceola Kent. You will be the last girl i lose to a Luthor. If i cant have you no one can!" Jason cried pressing down on her harder.  
  
Oscie focoused all of her negative energy out of her and into Jason in an instant he was being practically electrified. He was shaking like crazy and there was a light around the place where Oscie's hands had been. A blue light that grew brighter wtih Oscie's growing anger.  
  
Oscie felt like the ground was slipping out from beneath her. She saw Clark taking down Jason and it seemed Clark to be amune to Oscie's blue light but the kryptonite on Jason's arm could have got him if Jason wasnt in complete pain and not being able to move but to twitch. Oscie looked up at her brother once more then everything went dark. 


	3. Chapter 2

I am sorry about the whole Joey/Oscie thing and i wanted you all to know its Oscie*  
  
Full Circle  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Oscie was sitting on her bed bandaging the top of her thigh for the fifth time this week. Since that night when she had badly wounded Jason she could not seem to get her leg to heal. It wanted to stay messed up it seemed.  
  
"Oscie... can i come in?" Someone knocked on her door, she didnt have to waste her time casting her senses, it was Lana.  
  
"Yeah." Oscie said lifting her leg to wind the wrap around it.  
  
Lana pushed the door open. Since that night Lana had seemed to look at Oscie differnetly. They all knew Oscie deserved to be on the wall of weird but they didnt know how right they were until that night. Oscie looked up at her.  
  
"Well... I guess you are wondering why i am here." Lana said walking to the side of the bed to look down at Oscie.  
  
"Yeah i would think so." Oscie replied looking back down at her leg the deep bruising was getting worse.  
  
"Well. I want us to be friends Oscie." Lana said she sounded sincere.  
  
Oscie looked up shocked. This girl who had loved her brother but despised her and watched her every move and almost had her kicked off the softball team. Oscie tilted her head then focused her senses on Lana. Oscie felt a pain in her leg where he wound was but she was more surprised by what she felt from Lana. She was being honest, she really did want to be friends. In a way she seemed to need it.  
  
"Yeah, Lana. I could go for that." Oscie said standing up which was hard for her.  
  
"You want to go get some coffee?" Lana asked.  
  
"I could defiantly use it." Oscie replied with a smile.  
  
"Are you okay to walk?" Clark asked from the door, she hadnt even felt him.  
  
"Yes Clark Kent... We were about to go get some coffee... Join us Kent!" Oscie cried to her brother.  
  
He smiled. "Lex was pretty upset when he got back and i told him about your leg. I think he was a little to worried."  
  
"You can never be to worried, Clark." Oscie replied hiding her deep satisfaction.  
  
Clark looked at Lana and smiled then handed Oscie her crutch.  
  
"Oscie," She heard her mother say as she pushed her way down the stairs wincing with each one. "Didnt i tell you to ask for help when you needed it? Dont do that!"  
  
Clark turned around to see Oscie wincing as she went down a stair and he picked her and her crutch up and set her down on the ground at the end of the stairs.  
  
"Mother." Oscie said between clenched teeth. "I am not a baby."  
  
"Oscie," Her father said from the sink. "You will not get better by pushing yourself."  
  
She rolled her eyes then leaned on her crutch and headed out the door which Clark had already opened.  
  
"Oscie!" Clark called to her as she went past him. "You have to stop acting like a baby. They want whats best for you and so do I if it means i have to carry you everywhere."  
  
"I am not a baby Clark Kent." Oscie barked at him.  
  
"You are acting like one." He replied opening the side door for Oscie and Lana to get in on.  
  
Lana was sliding in as a silver porshe came down the road to the Kents and parked in front of the house. Lex stepped out of the car and headed right for Oscie. He saw the crutch and the huge wrap on her thigh right below her shorts. Oscie gave him a warning look to remeber that Lana and Clark were right there.  
  
"Hey Lex. She's fine, see?" Clark said looking at Oscie then at Lex.  
  
"Im fine Lex. But can i get a ride? I do not feel like being crammed in the truck and it smells right now. Maybe you could drive Clark and me and Lana could take the truck." Oscie said throwing a smile at Lana who gave a big grin back, she was trying hard to be friends and Oscie was greatful for that.  
  
"Yeah right." Clark answered.  
  
"I'll drive you." Lex said walking her to the car then opening the door for her and helping her in.  
  
"Lex," Clark said as he walked to the other side. "You be careful with my sister."  
  
Oscie was sitting in the car quietly when Lex got in and turned the car on then turned his music down. He gave her a look and smiled as he pulled out and took of towards the Talon. During the drive she slipped her hand into his and they laced their fingers together.  
  
"Lex..." She said softly.  
  
"Yes?" He replied turning his head to face her.  
  
"I want to tell Clark." Oscie answered looking ahead at Clark's truck that was right infront of them.  
  
Lex parked without saying a word then turned to Oscie.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"I am sure Lex." Oscie said looking at him.  
  
"Alright. Then we will."  
  
They got out of his porshe, Lex helping Oscie which made her angry. ("I'm not an invalid.") They then went into the Talon.  
  
Oscie stopped short when she saw Chloe sitting at a booth table with Adam. Lana's tenant from upstairs. Lana had recently stopped speaking to him but he still lived there and she couldnt kick him out because she had to great of a concence. Oscie hated the boy and Lex disliked him greatly. She couldnt quite figure out why but she saw the look on Lana's face.  
  
Oscie handed her crutch to Lex and made her way to Chloe's table. She leaned over it reliving the pain in her leg.  
  
"What are you doing Chloe?" Oscie barked.  
  
Adam looked up at her with a smile. "Are you feeling better Oscie? I hear you can make a man twitch with blue light."  
  
Oscie stood up straight looking at Chloe. Chloe was looking down at the table her hands twisting something that looked like a napkin.  
  
"Yeah," Oscie said to Adam. "I can. And my brother could crush you under his thumb and Lana could break you with her mind and Lex could get you shot in under 5 minutes so get the hell out of here i dont want to see you near Chloe ever again."  
  
"Wow, defensive. I dont want to get on the bad side of you. Just to let you know, this whole town is going to know about you by morning." He hissed and stood up then left pushing Clark with his shoulder as he did.  
  
Oscie stood dumbstruck there was tears sliding down her face as she stared at Chloe. "How? WHY CHLOE?" She cried so loud that everyone turned to look at her.  
  
"He made me Oscie!!" she cried after a few minutes.  
  
"How could someone make you turn your bestfriend in like that??? I would really LOVE to know!" Oscie was not about to lower her voice.  
  
She felt Lex's hand wrap around her waist and Clark put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Whats going on?" Clark asked coming up.  
  
"Im about to be exposed to this entire town because Chloe Sullivan wanted to open her mouth!" Oscie hissed.  
  
She turned her face into Lex's shirt. Clark looked confused then turned back to Chloe.  
  
"Chloe? What is she talking about."  
  
"A-A-Adam." Chloe choked on her own tears. "He made me. He did the same thing to Pete. Oscie you are my bestfriend! I wouldnt do that to you!"  
  
Clark was about to come down on Chloe and Pete like a ton of bricks. But Chloe was the only one here so she would get the entire load all on her own.  
  
"Clark. You have to listen to her." Lana said putting her hand on Clarks forearm.  
  
"What?" Clark asked incrediously.  
  
"I know what he does Clark. He out numbers you in your own mind."  
  
Oscie turned from Lex to look at Lana.  
  
"He gets in there and makes you talk. He can take it from your own mind if he has to but tries to get you to say it first. He made me tell him there was no one in the apartment upstairs."  
  
Oscie still didnt speak but she knew what was going on. She pushed off of Lex and then headed for the door. They started to follow her but she raised her hand to hold them off. It did. She headed out of the door and into the sun where she looked down both streets and cast her senses to feel for Adam. He was right behind her.  
  
"Funny, how you can do that too, among your other powers Oscie Kent." He said from behind her.  
  
"Its funny how you think you can get away with getting into my friends heads and think you wont have to answer to me."  
  
"I answer to no one." Adam replied.  
  
"Its also pretty funny how you think you can get into everyones minds here... bet you have tried Clark, havent you?" Oscie said pushing her weight onto her bad leg to make sure he didnt think it was a weakness.  
  
"Clark shuts everyone out. Including you."  
  
"You do not know how wrong you are Adam. My brother and i have such an intense relationship it would shatter you in a second." she replied with a grin.  
  
"He isnt your brother." Adam growled.  
  
That stung. "How wuld you know?"  
  
"I know everything that Chloe, Pete and even Lex know about you."  
  
"Lex wouldnt tell you anything." Oscie replied very certain of that.  
  
"You are right. Getting in his mind was the fun part. Learning about that little birthmark on the back of your neck... and the way you melt in his arms when you kiss..." Adam said with a big grin.  
  
Oscie was not sure what to say to that. "Stay out of my friends and leave me alone or i will make you out to be the biggest freak in this town."  
  
"To late Oscie... You already are." Adam said and took off down the street.  
  
Lex came up behind her. "I didnt know." he said into her hair and kissed the top of her head.  
  
"I know Lex." she replied.  
  
"What is going on here?" Clark barked.  
  
Lex turned to look at Clark. "Clark I'm falling in love with your sister." He said plainly but it made Oscie look up at him.  
  
"Oscie?" Clark asked.  
  
"Yes Clark. I know you told me. But i couldn't stay away from him." Oscie replied looking at Clark helplessly.  
  
Lana smiled at Oscie and Chloe who was standing there gave her a hug. Oscie started to cry and so did Chloe. Oscie stretch out her other arm for Lana and the three of them hugged.  
  
"We all need to be friends." Oscie said to the two of them, they both nodded.  
  
The Kent's all stood in the kitchen staring at one another. The four of them had always been a family and they had never even spoken of another member coming into their lives.  
  
"If you two have a problem with it..." Martha Kent said softly.  
  
"How far along are you mom?" Oscie asked looking at her mothers stomach.  
  
"5 months." Jonathon replied.  
  
"Clark... in 4 months we are going to be older siblings." Oscie said looking at Clark with a huge grin.  
  
Their parents both laughed and the four of them hugged. Their parents had lost a child before but last time they had been younger and it seemed fun. Then their parents hadn't even told Oscie until they had already lost the baby.  
  
Oscie slipped out of the back door of the Kent home. She was tired but needed fresh air and not the fresh air that you get from opening your window. She started down the path towards the barn where she had a feeling Clark still was. Clark wasn't really good at change but he tried and didn't want his parents to know that he was upset about the new baby.  
  
Oscie was about five feet to the barn when she heard footsteps behind her. She spun around quickly. It was an odd this for someone to following her at this hour especially at the Kent farm.  
  
As she spun around a large dark figure attacked her. She was thrown backwards with a peircing scream as something stabbed her in her side. Her hand was covered with a cloth that reeked of gasoline. She made another attempt to scream but it was useless.  
  
"Scream again," a gruff voice barked. "And I will light it!"  
  
He held out a lighter very close to the gas soaked rag. She shook violently but didn't scream. She didn't dare.  
  
She was picked up and thrown over the mans shoulder as he ran from the Kent farm. Oscie felt hot tears rolling down her face. CLARK! She screamed to herself as she was thrown painfully into a van then she heard the door slam and she layed there, crying with the intense pain from her not yet healed thigh and the new wound on her left side. 


End file.
